Sights
by donotinquire
Summary: So... Jason has met her... Stacey... but what now? What is he supposed to do now? And what is he supposed when the facts demonstrate that relationships are difficult, complex, sometimes even naughty... things? Dumb summary, I don't need you to tell me, I already realized. In any case, this is just a little of mind... excrements (don't want to use an "uglier" word on the summary"


_English practice Nº 002: Schweppes short film continuation._

_Greetings, people, let me introduce myself a little. I am a fourteen years old student of English. That means that my native tongue is not English, therefore, there might be some mistake. Please, do ignore it. Now, this is a project that I had to make for English class, so this is not the topic in which I'm most interested. That means that I am not going to make any other fiction about this film. I'm sorry for those who like it._

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Schweppes short film "Signs" nor its characters, neither the rights over them. Therefore, all the rights go to its **

**author/-s. I do only own my OCs (which are several) and the plot of this, and only THIS fanfiction. Thanks for the attention.**

* * *

SIGHTS

* * *

At last. At last he had managed to meet her… Stacey… what a beautiful name… just like… doesn't matter. Not a bunch of butterflies, but a legion, performed an impressing military parade in his stomach, with the due orchestra and stuff. He was looking at her, in the middle of the road… "Hi". He choked into that word and began coughing frantically. She chuckled and put her index finger on his lips and then she kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but intense enough to make a dark blush appear on his face. He swallowed his cough and kissed back, closing his eyes. A soft breeze transported them to another dimension. It was like in the fluffy novels that her mother liked so much, with lovey-dovey characters and other unreal stuff. But the horn of a car interrupted his muses and made him come back to reality. Before he could react, a hand was latched around his wrist and dragged him to the other side before any of the angry drivers decided to run over them.

However, when they reached the side, Stacey did not release his wrist, and he began feeling uneasy when they had already walked like this for a couple of minutes.

"Where are you taking me?" he inquired.

"To my dark and stinking cave, of course."

"WHAT?!"

"I was kidding!" She laughed. "To my favourite café. They have some muffins that are capable of making me melt down and become some sort of weird amoeba, depending on the day" She said cheerfully.

He had to suppress an astounded scowl because she had stopped walking and was looking at him. The considerably shorter brunette shot a warm smile at him and motioned him to go into the small establishment from whose windows came a seducing smell of baked goods.

When they crossed the wooden door, they went into another world. The warmth of the ovens could be sensed anywhere in the café; the smell of the cakes, muffins, croissants, and other delights flooded the establishment, and the soft light of the sun through the windows created a cosy atmosphere that invited them to sit down in the comfortable benches and drown in the heavy sweet air that had already hypnotized them.

They chose a table in a corner, with a lit candle, and began chattering about their lives while looking at the menu.

"So, where were you born?" was the first thing that came to Jason's mind.

"Uh? Eh… I was born in Canada, but I came here when I was five."

"Canada, eh? I always wanted to visit Canada."

"Yeah, the Great White North is a great place. I visit it every year.

"And why did you come here?"

"Eh… well, eh… that's-"

"Greetings, my name is Thomas and I will be the one serving you." Said a short thin red-haired man.

Stacey suppressed a sigh of relief.

"Ehm… I think I will take the vanilla muffin and the coffee brioche".

"And for me, the almond muffin and the cinnamon cake." Said a slightly nervous Stacey.

"Alright! Anything else?

"Not for me, thanks".

"No, thanks"

The waiter retreated while wondering why the lady was so flustered. He dismissed his muses when the mistress of the small establishment asked him for the order, and he repeated the exacting specifications of the customers. While waiting for the muffins and cakes, he leaned on the counter, while staring at the peculiar couple that he was serving. They were chatting animatedly about something related to vegetables, according to his "so developed" ability to read lips. Then, the lady drew something on a napkin and the man began laughing uncontrollably. The owner of the café gave him a plate with three muffins, a cake and two biscuits.

"Tell them that the biscuits are on the house" said the woman with a sweet smile adorning her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Stevenson"

"I told you a thousand times to call me Mary, for God's sake!" She said while lightly slapping his nape.

"Yes, ma'am."

She glared darkly at the puzzled waiter and didn't let him go until he called her by her first name.

He then headed to the table that he was attending with a smirk on his face. That old lady was each day crazier than the day before, but she sure was an amusing person. He reached the table, where the gentleman that once seemed shy was laughing uncontrollably why his partner looked at him with a very offended pout.

"Stop laughing, you moron! I am very serious here. Didn't you see my drawing about the hierarchy of fish?!"

He kept laughing with renewed strength. When he managed to control himself, he said "Okay, now a serious question, please. Do you smoke weed?"

She stared at him with contempt, and for a moment they stared like that, face to face, as in a silent duel for who was more intimidating. Then they started laughing again, but quieter than before, in some tacit arrangement to stay civilized.

The amused waiter decided to interfere in their moment and placed the plate on the table, while repeating what his boss said about the biscuits.

They both thanked, and with some sort of solemnity picked up a muffin, each one, and took it slowly to their mouth, while looking each other into their eyes. However, unexpectedly, the virtual thread between their eyes was interrupted, when, after leaving the muffin on the plate, Stacey threw herself to the floor and started imitating her version of how an amoeba would move after trying an almond muffin.

…

He grabbed frantically at the doorknob of his house while moaning in pleasure. The door opened with a slight creak and they crossed it quickly. They momentarily pulled back from the long lasting kiss, to recover their breath. Jason used that short truce to close the door behind him, he turned back, went to the spot where Stacey was, put a hand behind her head, and kissed her intensely. His tongue ran to the brunette's bottom lip, asking for permission to invade her mouth. She opened her lips, allowing the intrusion, but her tongue shot out from her mouth, and fought with Jason's for dominance. He pushed her through the open doorway of his bedroom, threw carelessly his bag to the side and pushed her further to the bed. Then happened something unexpected to him: Stacey turned them so that when she pushed him to the bed she was on top of him. She began kissing his jaw, and throat, she eventually bit slightly his neck... Jason said to himself that everything was going too fast, but he couldn't care less.

…

He slowly opened his eyes to find them covered by his white sheets. He set them aside and stood up lazily. He walked numbly towards the kitchen, to have some milk and cereals and perhaps an egg. He found however a magnificent breakfast, prepared by a very cheerful brunette who was placing four pieces of bacon on the table, besides the eggs, tender bread, biscuits, milk and… oh, God, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pancakes! He had never had pancakes for breakfast since he moved to this devastated, dirty, ridiculous city named... London. Perhaps he didn't have an objective point of view, but this city was killing him! With its cars, its noise… and its bloody lack of pancakes for breakfast.

Stacey lightly pecked his cheek and sat next to his spot, inviting him to imitate her. When he tasted the bacon and the biscuits, they were delicious, but it wasn't anything compared to the pancakes that Stacey had made. They felt like Heaven. There was no other possible description for their taste.

When they ended, they left the dishes on the sink and went to prepare themselves for work. Stacey took a shower while he got dressed. When he was about to pick up his briefcase, he noticed that there was someone had left a message on his telephone. He pressed a button and:

"Hello, Jason! How are you? It's a shame that you are so busy lately, I would have loved to talk for a while. In any case, that's why your father, your sister and I decided that we'll be going to England for some days. Araide always wanted to visit England and this way we'll be able to see you. Maybe your brother is coming as well, and perhaps somebody more, but we don't know yet. We'll be going there for Easter, so expect us in a week and a half, more or less. "

"Say "hi" to him for me, darling!"

"Dad says "hi", Jason. Take care! Kisses!"

Jason was quite shocked at this. He didn't expect it.

"That's great, Jason! I'll get the chance to meet your parents!"

"Eh, yes... sure."

"Let's hurry, we'll be late".

…

Days went by and Jason and Stacey get to know each other more deeply. Stacey had lived in Canada until her fifth birthday, when she had an accident with her parents. Her parents did not make it and she was badly injured. Apart from them, she didn't have any family, and she was adopted by a couple who were very good friends of her parents. That's why she was named Stacey Fullstone-Milkovich, for her biologic father's surname, and for her adoptive father's one. It was difficult for her to tell that story, it was something beyond her power.

Jason's mother had called again, and told him which day they would arrive. Jason didn't know how, but faster than expected, it already was the day. He left the office earlier, and with Stacey, headed to Heathrow Airport. They walked hastily across the crowded terminal and reached the gate where Jason's family was supposed to arrive.

They waited for some minutes until Jason detected a head of familiar black hair with a broad white strand, which was his sister's characteristic hair. She was very proud of her natural white strand, which, according to her, made her hair unique.

"Araide!" yelled Jason, to make her notice his presence.

She turned, expecting to see her brother, but disappointed to find a legion of unknown people ignoring her, in his place.

"Here, Araide"

She looked in his direction and when she saw him, her eyes lit up with happiness. She ran into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I missed you Jason!"

"Yeah, me too"

"So, this is the famous lady about which you talked to me… hum… interesting…" said she, in a both supercilious and thoughtful tone, while examining Stacey as a piece of art that was about to buy.

"She's beautiful, and looks intelligent… you have good eye." She commented.

"_Enchantée" _she said, while extending her hand towards Stacey.

"Nice to meet you" answered the brunette with an elegant smile on her face.

Araide smirked, "She reminds me of-"

"JASON-SAMA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Said a tall woman, with brown hair, whose face resembled that of Stacey's, while running towards Jason and hugging him tightly.

"Stacey?! What the Hell are you doing here?!" said Jason, both shocked and pissed off.

"When she heard that we'd be coming here to visit you, she insisted in coming with us" explained Araide.

"I was so stupid, Jason-sama! I won't do it anymore!"

"Well, it's too late, Stacey, you hurt me, and I am not going to forgive you. Never, ever."

Still embracing him, the so called Stacey clung to him, while beginning to sob and hitting faintly Jason's chest.

To all this, the other Stacey was absolutely dumbfounded, looking with wide eyes the scene that was having place before her eyes.

"Eh…"

"Stacey, get off me!"

"JASON-SAMA!" Said her while crying desperately.

"Stop adding the bloody "-sama" and get off of me, now!"

"Eh… Araide, what is happening here?"

"Stacey was Jason's girlfriend before he came here. One day, she simply said that she had gotten bored of him and she left him. She broke his heart, and there wasn't any damn reason for doing it! She just said that she'd gotten bored! After some time of depression, Jason decided that he'd be coming to England, to forget about his past with Stacey, and to find a new job that allowed him to use his abilities."

"Oh… and why the fuck has she come back!? And what is that "-sama"?"

"Ha, the "-sama"… not much before they broke up, they went on holidays to Japan. Looks like in Japan they used suffixes as honourifics, and she liked the suffix "-sama", which is used with somebody very admired and respected. Since they were to Japan, she calls him "Jason-sama", even when they broke up. As for why she came here… I don't know… looks like she regrets having left him, but, between us, she has always been a quite conflictive person, and I dare say that she is not as sane as she looks." She said this last part almost whispering.

"She doesn't look very sane, either…"

"Well, she's worse."

"Okay! As you wish!" said the other Stacey, nearly crying, and with an exaggerated pout, while pushing Jason back. "I'll leave, now! I want to see London's stuff, but this has not ended… I'll be back" she ended, with a menacing tone, before turning and leaving.

Short after this peculiar person had left appeared Jason's mother and father, both of them grinning.

"Hello, son! We've missed you so much" began his father. "Eh… looks like you've already met Stacey…" he had noticed Jason's scowl. "I'm sorry, we couldn't convince her to stay at Penrith. "Oh, let me guess, your girlfriend?" Now he looked towards Stacey. "It's a pleasure, eh…"

"Stacey…"

"Stacey, too, eh… I'm sorry for such a violent situation as that one…"

"Never mind, it's alright, Mr…"

"Spencer, but you can call me Jay"

"Nice to meet you, Jay. And nice to meet you, Ms…"

"Reina Hathaway-Spencer" she laughed a little. "Call me Reina, please".

"And this gentleman?"

"Lyon Spencer, hello" Said half-heartedly an albino fifteen years old boy, whose short hair defied gravity, raising in an utterly vertical direction.

"I like your hair, Lyon, it is cool"

Said teen blushed slightly, and cheered up a little. "Tha-"

"Yeah, sure. I'm the only one of us three with normal hair" said Jason with a smirk, while putting his arm around Lyons neck. Both the albino and Araide glared daggers at Jason, who snickered lightly.

"Shut up, dipshit, their hair is great" unexpectedly said Jason's mother, much to Stacey's dismay. How could such a sweet woman use that words against his own son? She wasn't talking in an angry tone, but still.

Jason grinned amusedly and they all left the airport, heading to Jason's apartment.

They all had dinner together while chatting animatedly. Stacey fit really well in Jason's family, and they soon grew to like her. Araide asked Stacey to guide her to the most interesting places in London, and Jason's parents invited her to their house, in a town near Sidney.

Lyon was a little silent, however, and not in a very good mood. Jason was too busy to notice, talking cheerfully with his father, and his mother was telling Araide about her trip to London, long ago. So Stacey whispered to him "Lyon, what's wrong? I've noticed that you are not very animated."

"Eh… um… nothing. Everything's alright"

"Lyon, I have known you just for one day, but with no doubt I can tell that something is not right. If you don't want to tell me, it is alright, but then, please, talk to someone."

He frowned, "It is nothing, it's just that I've broken up with my partner".

"Oh… what's her name… or his name?"

He tilted his head to a side, with an amused grimace "HIS name?"

"Yeah, why not? You are quite mannered and feline…"

He snorted "Okay, that was funny. You are a weird woman"

She smiled and hummed, "You didn't answer to my question"

"Ah, yes. Jellal"

"Is that a boy's name or a girl's name?"

"A girl's name, damn it. Why the bloody Hell are you insisting that I like boys?!"

"Dunno, it'd suit you"

And they started laughing. She said to herself "Do you see? That's how to cheer up a boy… I'm great… well, many boys would just feel offended and leave, instead of laughing, but anyway, it has worked."

Now all the others were staring at them, surprised at how the brunette had managed to break the barriers of the boy in just one day. Really, Jason had a good eye…

…

Three days had passed since Jason's family had arrived. He was working at the office, "messing with papers", when he heard his office telephone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Spencer. There's a woman asking for you in reception. She says that it is urgent."

"Hum… okay, I'm there in a moment"

He walked down the mechanical stairs, wondering who'd be asking for him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Jason-sama!"

He gasped. He had forgotten about this Stacey.

"Stacey, I told you to leave." He said in a stern voice.

"And I told you that I would be back"

His stoic face did not falter. "Leave me alone"

"I don't want to."

"Stacey" he said gritting his teeth "Do you know what you put me through with your blasted whims? It was a living Hell, and if I came here, it was to forget about you, so do me a favour and leave me alone."

"You… will regret that." She said darkly, turned on her heels and left the place, walking swiftly.

…

After the long day of work, he wanted to meet Stacey and go to the café that had been their most visited place, after their respective apartments. So he waited for her sitting on a bench of the square where they used to meet after work. He waited there for a good while, and, remembering what his former girlfriend's threat, he started worrying. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number, the only answer he got was the recorded message of the company telling that "this number is not available at the moment". He then got up and bolted for Stacey's workplace, with the hope of meeting her there. But it was to no avail. The receptionist explained him that she had left half an hour ago.

This was beginning to look bad… he headed to Stacey's apartment, to see if she was there.

He knocked the door repeatedly, but as there was no answer, he opened with the key that she had given to him. The apartment was deserted. There was nobody there. "What the Hell, Stacey! Where the fuck are you!?" But, logically, there could not come any answer from a place where there wasn't anybody. He left the building, feeling frustrated. He decided to check his own apartment. Perhaps she wanted to give him a surprise there, and didn't expect him to get so worried. Hopefully it would be just that. Yes, it all made sense! That's why she left slightly earlier, and that's why she doesn't answer her telephone, and why she didn't meet him… though… if he knew anything about psychology, it is that people, unconsciously, try to justify their wishes, selecting the most flattering interpretations of facts, instead of the most likely…

The sight of the road where his residence was set him away from his muses. He opened the door of the building and run up the stairs, there was no time for elevators. He reached the door of his apartment, panting. He waited a moment to recover his breath, and pushed open the thick door.

"Stacey?"

No answer.

"Stacey?! Are you here?"

He went into the apartment. He checked all the rooms, everything… it definitely wasn't a surprise plan from Stacey… although… he hadn't check the suite that his family had rented in the Verta Hotel.

He stood in the road until he could catch a taxi, and then headed to the hotel, with his head full of thoughts about what could have happened to Stacey.

Finally, he reached the hotel and ran to the suite where his nearest relatives were staying.

He knocked repeatedly and harshly the door until it opened revealing his very dumbfounded mother.

"What's wrong? Why on Earth are you hitting like that the poor door?"

"Is Stacey here?"

"Eh… no, she isn't here. Why?"

"And Araide?"

"Not Stacey, nor Araide, neither Lyon. Now, what happened?" said she, while leading him into the room and closing the door.

"I cannot find her! She isn't at work, or in my apartment, nor in hers, and she doesn't answer to my phone calls. I thought that Araide perhaps asked her to go somewhere and she forgot to tell me… did she tell you anything about that?"

"No, she didn't. She said that she was going to visit Trafalgar Square, but didn't mention anything related to Stacey…"

"I think that she said something of going also to the Shard of Glass if she had time. Isn't that near to Stacey's workplace?" Commented Jason's father.

"Eh… yes, in fact, it is nea-"

The door opened and Araide and Stacey entered the room while chatting and laughing. Jason's jaw dropped in an awkward fashion, which made Araide laugh.

"You're here!" That's all he could say before running to her and embracing her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm here!" She chuckled. "Why all this sudden loveliness?"

He sighed "I was worried. I couldn't find you anywhere and you didn't answer to my calls. The receptionist said you had left early, so I thought that something happened".

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. I left work early because I had an awful headache and I wanted to get to home, but then, your sister came and convinced me (I don't know how she did such thing), to go with her to a café where they make some amazingly good muffins. Which is true. We also passed by a chemist's and bought some painkillers, which I desperately needed. Oh, and my telephone ran out of battery, that's why I didn't answer."

He sighed, both relieved and somewhat exhausted, and collapsed on the couch behind him, when he noticed something. "Wait, and Lyon, wasn't he with you?"

"No, before I left I tried to convince him to come with me, but he refused" said a bewildered Araide.

"No, no, wait" said her mother. "Just a moment after you left, Lyon changed his mind and decided to catch you before you left the hotel".

"No, come on, that's not possible. Lyon never caught me." Araide was beginning to worry about his little brother.

"Araide, he left saying that he'd catch you" said her mother.

"Call him on his phone" said determinedly Jason.

"It will be off, we turn our phones off when we travel to ano-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… anyways, try it. If he's in trouble, or has gotten lost, or something he will have turned it on, to be able to communicate."

"Okay…" said Araide while dialling his brother's number on the room's telephone. "It's not off, it is receiving the call!"

"Put it on speaker" said Jason's dad.

"At last! At last you have started missing Lyon, eh?" Said the 'vindictive Stacey' through the speaker. "I was beginning to think that I was just doing you a favour, if you cared so little for him…"

"YOU BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?" Yelled Jason's mother, with her eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing, I am not a monster" answered the woman calmly. "Yet."

"Give me back my brother, or I will become your most dreaded nightmare…" said Araide, in a tone unknown for Stacey, until now.

"Stacey! Lyon has nothing to do with this! Let him go!" Yelled Jason.

"Looks like you're still not in the right mood to discuss, so I call me when your feel more open-minded." She snorted.

"Oh, and one last thing. I've got a good friend in London's Police, so do not try to call them, because I will notice it. Lyon hasn't suffered any harm, yet, but that will certainly change if you try to get the police in."

And then she hung up.

Jason's mother was very affected, and didn't respond to anything, and her husband tried to comfort her, pulling her close and caressing her hair, but it was to no avail.

Meanwhile, Jason, Stacey and Araide were discussing what to do.

"But how could it happen? Lyon is a strong boy, despite his size…"

"It is obvious… I'm sure that she surprised him. Even if he noticed her presence, he didn't consider her an enemy, so he could not imagine that she'd attack him."

"We have to get him back from that psychopath"

"But how?"

"If she did this, then she will want something in exchange for Lyon."

"Indeed… but what she wants is that I leave you and that I go back to her. And that's something that I am not going to do, no matter what she does. I love you, and not her. She did something that I am not going to forgive until the end of my days. Still… we have to get Lyon back."

"And we cannot have the police into this affair…"

"Definitely not" said Araide, who had been silent for the whole conversation. "We cannot. I still remember when she was your girlfriend, Jason, that you told me about a car accident (fortunately without anyone injured) that you had here, and that she managed to get you out from the travel without any difficulty. So what she said is true. She's got someone there who owes her favours."

"Uh… I guess we'll have to call her to know what to do… plus, this way perhaps we'll be able to talk to Lyon." Concluded Stacey.

So they called Jason's ex on Lyon's phone.

"Wow, that was fast. Are you sure that you already are in the mood to talk?"

"Stacey, enough of this bullshit. What do you want?"

"You know what I want…"

"I am not going to give you that!"

"See? You are still not in the mood to talk, so see you la-"

"OKAY! We have to talk about this. But not by phone."

"I certainly agree with you. At last we are beginning to reunite, Jason-sama, thanks. Look, do you know how to get to Regent's Park?"

"Yes"

"When you are ready, call me, and we'll meet there, in the bridge. Until then-"

"Could we talk to Lyon?"

"Eh? You want to talk to him because you don't believe me when I say that he's here?!"

"No, I want to talk to him because he's my brother and he has been kidnapped by a freaking psy- I want to talk to him because he's my brother and I am worried for him."

"…"

"So?"

"Okay"

"Jason?"

"Lyon! How are you? Did she do anything to you?!"

"No, she didn't. I am well, Jason, don't worry."

"Lyon, I'm so sorry that this happened… I'm sorry for you getting involved with this stuff. Hold on, Lyon, I am going to fix this. Just hold on a little more."

"Was that enough for you to see that he's alright, Jason-sama?

"Yes… I'll see you at Regent's Park."

"Until then, Jason-sama. Kisses!" She added this last thing in an awkwardly cheerful manner, just contributing to the common opinion of Jason, Stacey and Araide that this woman had absolutely lost any hint of sanity that could have ever dwelled in her troubled head.

"That… scoundrel…"

"Jason… maybe… we should give her what she wants… I don't want you to lose your brother for me."

"Don't you ever say that again. I will save Lyon, and you will be by my side… I will go tomorrow to the Regent's Garden, and try to fix all this…"

And then he left the suite at a steady pace.

…

That night Stacey slept at Jason's apartment. Actually, she wasn't able to sleep. She spent all the time musing about Lyon and Jason, and blaming herself for what had happened. She knew it was absurd to blame herself for it, but she still felt guilty. So, at two a.m. she took a decision. She stood up from bed and got dressed in with the clothes she had used the day before and left the apartment. As she had come by taxi, she had to take a taxi, again, and headed to the Regent's Park. If she was the cause of all this affair, the least thing she could do was fix it. Perhaps the other Stacey wouldn't want to meet her, but if she just sent her a message, she'd think that she was Jason, and regardless of the hour, she would meet her. She was clever enough to get Lyon's phone number from Jason's phone while he slept.

So she got to Regent's Park and sent Stacey a message telling her that she wanted to talk now, to settle things once and for all. Much to her amazement, she didn't have to wait more than a couple minutes to receive an answer which said "I'm already on my way, Jason-sama."

Uh… that "-sama" really pissed her off, but she would have to deal with it if she wanted to have any little chance of being successful.

She waited for some half an hour until she could distinguish a figure approaching her. Lucky for her that she was not on the bridge, now, but under a tree. Thanks to the shelter of the tree's shadow, the other Stacey didn't realize that she was not Jason, and was able to approach the other.

"Jason-sama! I'm so happy that you came so soon!"

"I am not Jason" said she, while revealing her true identity by stepping out of from the shadows.

"What are YOU doing here? I do not want to talk to you" said the woman, with a far more hostile tone.

"I am here because I want to repair this, for I feel guilty for it"

The other chuckled darkly "Of course you feel guilty, because it's your fault!"

"That is not what I came here to discuss… you love Jason, right?"

"Of course I love Jason-sama! Much more than what you will ever be able to dream! He is mine, and not-"

"I love him, too, and I care for him. And I am afraid of what he may do. Stacey, he is in a terrible dilemma, he has to choose between his brother and me, and he does not want to leave me! I know it is tough to take, it is a hard blow. I have been in your situation, time ago, and understand what you feel, but you have to understand his situation. He will not leave me, God, you don't know how much I tried to convince him to stay with his brother, and not with me! He will not accept your demands, and he will try to find a non-existent way of having both Lyon and me. As he won't accept what you want, you will have to hurt Lyon. And I know very well that it would shatter him. If you really love him, please, do what is better for him. I love him, and have already tried, but it is you who has the power to spare his happiness, and not me. If you really love him… do what you know that will make him happy."

"Stacey… I can't do that…" she said between sobs "I need Jason-sama, I want him to be with me…"

"But you will not get to have him, with that… the only thing you will get is to make him miserable for the rest of his life, feeling that whatever you did to Lyon was his fault. Stacey… let him go… let him be happy. You will find someone... you know that… so please, stop this."

She spent some time crying, unbelievably on Stacey Fullstone-Milkovich's shoulder. On the shoulder of her rival in life! But what she had said was true… only that she didn't want to see it until now.

"Okay… I… will let him go…"

…

Five days after all this affair happened, Jason and Stacey were saying goodbye to Jason's family and Stacey. After she had released Lyon, she sincerely apologized to the family, and to Jason, more than to any other one. And thanks to Stacey Fullstone's intervention in her favour, before the family, they were able to reconcile.

Lyon became particularly fond of Jason's girlfriend, and already considered her his older sister. And he hugged her tightly, setting apart the crutches that he had to use since he was ran over by car, just after Stacey released him. He had been unconscious for two days, and all of them were very concerned about him. He had recovered unbelievably fast, considering that his wounds, though not severe, were not trivial, either.

When all of them had left, Jason said:

"Stacey… thanks"

And then he kissed her passionately.

The End

_Well, to all those who had the lack of wits to read this... thing, the only thing that comes to mind mind is saying "thanks"... but I', evil so I won't. _(Smirk)_ Now, now, I know, I am rude, nasty, and stuff. So thanks, sorry for such a dumb story, take care and... well that kind of things._


End file.
